World Gone Mad
by 100mar
Summary: Our favorite Doctor has landed into trouble, with unexplained rain being the least of his problems. A small town in the middle of nowhere was the only sign of life on this strange planet. Peace and anger lived in balance. Yet, to the Doctor's eyes, this world had literally gone mad.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hi**

* * *

**~Chapter 1~**

"No, no, no, no, no!" The Doctor screamed. "Don't do this to me!" He yelled at his TARDIS. Sparks flew and danced in the air inside the console room of the spaceship. The Doctor was frantically trying to control her, simultaneously avoiding any explosions erupting near him. He was rapidly pulling levers and pushing switches. At last, he has everything organized and prepared. He simply needed to push a single blue button.

As he reached for the button, the console suddenly exploded in front of him, sending the Doctor flying backwards against the railing. Sparks fluttered in the air from the heart of the explosion, threatening to burn the Doctor if he approached any closer. The Doctor stood, ignoring the agonizing pain in his back. He needed to help his TARDIS, and nothing could prevent him from trying. Only a few seconds after he stood, his knees buckled and his body collapsed to the floor, physically exhausted. Still, he was not about to give into the pain. He outstretched his hand, aiming for the one object which will save her.

Once again, the TARDIS erupted, as if she didn't want him to get anywhere near the button. He quickly retreats his hand and immediately covers his face to protect it from the explosion.

The Time Lord knew that he was, ironically, out of time. There was nothing that could be done to save his longest companion. Using what little energy he had left, he decided he could sprint for the door and at least save himself. As he raised himself, a familiar golden glow engulfed him. "No, no, no!" He shouted as he observed his hands. "It cannot possibly be time yet!" He suddenly realized that the golden glow was from the TARDIS. She was giving him a moment of strength, enough to allow him to escape. The Doctor quietly thanked his TARDIS, and bolted out the door.

The blue doors swiftly slammed behind him. Slowly, The Doctor turned his head. He was afraid to discover his TARDIS lifeless, and sadly, that is what he found. He took a deep breath while a single tear rolled down his face. He looked down at his feet and nearly walked away were it not for a familiar sound, the sound of his spaceship. Smiling he exclaimed, "You're alive! Not functional, but still alive!"

The Doctor patted the side of the TARDIS and looked out into the distance. He surveyed the surroundings around him, not that there was much to survey. All he could find around him was green grass. He decided he was in a random field, in the middle of nowhere, on who knows what planet, possibly in a different universe. "Oh bloody hell," he mumbled.

He checked his upper left pocket, hoping to find his most valuable instrument. To his concern, the sonic-screwdriver could not be located. He hastily examined all pockets, hoping for any sign of his screwdriver. None was found. "Oh bloody hell!" he shouted.

Suddenly, the energy from the TARDIS left The Doctor's body, causing him to abruptly drop onto the ground. His vision had gone blurry from the intense pain originating from his back. He fought for life,but he simply couldn't hold on. His last vision before he lost consciousness was the TARDIS, standing tall beside him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Welp, finals are coming closer and closer, so updates will take longer. Please be patient. As always, I accept any reviews, criticism.**

* * *

The Doctor abruptly awoke. His eyes darted throughout the room, absorbing all information present. A small lamp is seen hanging from the center of the ceiling. He found himself lying on a comfy white bed. A baby blue blanket covered all of his body below the hearts. The entirety of the room was white; no other color was present other than the red of the Doctor's bowtie and the blue of the blanket. He rotated his neck to the side. An advanced computer lay on a desk adjacent to the bed. The Doctor took a brief glance at the screen.

Confusion spread throughout his thoughts, he could not comprehend the language shown. After a moment's thought, he decided not to become concerned over the matter. His first priority is to exit the building and locate the TARDIS. He attempted to raise his arm, only to find it paralyzed. Inspecting the blanket with closer detail, he noticed that the sheet laid over him was restricting his limbs from moving. He tried shouting for help, but after a few moments he was certain the walls were soundproof.

His hypothesis was proven wrong as he heard two pairs of feet walking just outside the door. "Yes, this is our most recent visitor. We do not know his name." The female voice trailed off in the opposite direction. Meanwhile the Doctor was trying anything to get attention, yet the only movement he could accomplish was raising his head. Looking back to the computer, he noticed that the symbols on the screen were replaced. Even concentrating on a single word, the Doctor couldn't grasp the meaning.

The doors burst open. A worried female in a white nurse's outfit entered the room. A quick look at the Doctor told her that systems were running fine. She looked extremely relieved to see her patient alive and well. Her appearance was that of a human, but skin unnaturally pale, and her hair very blond. Without missing a beat, she turned and walked out the door. "Hey, wait!" The Doctor yelled. Hesitant, the woman turned to face the Doctor. He took this opportunity to question her. Only for a moment did he have to think before an obvious question occurred to him. "What language is this writing?" He didn't expect to receive an understandable answer, as it won't translate, but he was wondering how the creatures of this world spoke.

Surprisingly, the nurse answered "We are not sure. We are using the excess brain power of our patients to unlock the code." She talked with a smooth flowing voice, like that of an angel. With the white wings on her back, she appeared as one.

'What you mean by 'code'? What code?" The Doctor quickly asked.

"Well, I'm not sure." The tone of uncertainty was clear in her voice.

"Are you telling me that you don't bother to question what they're doing?" His expression changed to one of an irritated man.

"There is no need to question a perfect system." She calmly answered. The Doctor became enraged.

"How do you know it's perfect if no one questions it?" Silence filled the room. The Doctor patiently waited for a response. Her nervous shifting feet were the only response acquired. The Doctor thought about provoking her to answer, but decided that escaping is of more significance.

"Can you remove this blanket?" He hoped her peaceful mind would excuse him from behaving unpleasantly earlier.

"No." She answered. His hope has vanished instantly.

"What? Why not?"

"You have not yet fully healed." With saying this, she turned on her heel and starting moving for the exit.

"Wait! No! I am healed! I can prove it! I heal quicker than many species!" The Doctor hastily explained. He outstretched his head as far as it could reach, trying to get a clear view of his nurse as she walked away. She suddenly stopped walking.

"No. You are not healed." Authority was clear in her vibrant voice. "You will rest." The Doctor rolled his eyes. He decided to settle on a different approach.

"What's your name?" He asked with genuine curiosity.

"Lyra." She firmly replied.

"Beautiful name. I'm the Doctor. Answer me one last question." The woman remained unchanged. "Please." He added. She sighed, turned, and once again faced the Doctor.

"One question."

The Doctor thanked her. He laid his head down and inhaled. "Did you happen to see a blue police box?" His friend could be anywhere on this world, and that thought worried him to no end.

"Sorry, I didn't see a TARDIS around here." She brushed her hair to the side. "Now if you excuse me, I have more work to do." The Doctor smiled as she moved farther away.

"I said blue box, not TARDIS." He shouted the words into the hall. The lady froze, obviously aware of her mistake. She caught her breath, and tapped her foot.

"Lucky guess." She said with false confidence. The Doctor eyed her, looking for any signs of hesitation, or any indication that she was lying. He noticed that her wings were incredibly stiff. "I am good at guessing games. A simple trick" She uncomfortably chucked, giving an artificial smile while doing so.

"No one guesses that a blue box is a spaceship." He finally said. "They ask why a madman is inside the box." His grin grew weak. "There is something you are not telling me, or maybe you're afraid to tell me." The Doctor sighed. "I can help. If you're afraid, I can help. Simply release me, and I will help." Lyra shifted her weight on one foot. She examined the Doctor for a moment, and began walking towards him. She quietly took the blanket off of the man. The Doctor raised his body so that he was sitting on the bed. He stretched his arms, and then jumped off in order to stretch his legs. He beamed at the woman who freed him.

"Well Lyra, how do we get out of here?" He spread his arms to the side of himself, trying to exaggerate the room around them.

"Follow me." She simply said.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Authors note: _The weekend is here! Which means more writing time for me, or it would if I had no finals next week. The next chapter will probably be the last one for a few days. As always any criticism or reviews are greatly appreciated.**

* * *

Walking through the quiet hallway was irritating for the Doctor, especially because the uncomfortable silence was the fault of the woman rescuing him. Only a few minutes into a conversation did he decide that this woman needed a nickname which well-suited her cruel personality. He nicknamed her "Liar". She would never answer his questions. On the off chance that she responds, her reply is a hoax; one which hides her mysterious secrets, while at the same time stirring the Doctors curiosity.

"Liar, I will nickname you 'Liar'. A name perfectly suited for a madwoman such as yourself." The Doctor quietly, but furiously announced. Lyra acknowledged his small speech by executing a slight nod. Somehow this small movement caused the Doctor to become aggravated. His TARDIS is off to who knows where and he's wasting his time trying, and failing, to talk with a woman who might as well be a brick wall. The Doctor halted, deciding that he is becoming much too angry. Lyra looked over her shoulder, interested as to why the Doctor paused. Her first sincere words since they started escaping leaked through her mouth.

"Are you alright?" She asked, valid concern flowing through her smooth voice. "Are you angry?"

"No, no. I'm sorry, I'm fine. Let's keep going." Lyra observed his gaze with worry. The Doctor laid a hand on Lyra's shoulder. "I'm alright! Don't worry about it" he assured her.

"I'm sorry for not being fully honest with you. I simply don't know what I can say and what I can't"

"Now come on Liar, cheer up! This is a rescue mission, well, it's more of an escape. Either way there is no excuse for frowning." His index finger poked the tip of her nose, yielding a giggle from Lyra. Her cute giggle unsettled the Doctor greatly. She is much too perfect. A naive madwoman lives in an angel's body. They continued walking, silently.

A lady approached around the corner, appearance the same of Lyra. She strode towards them with a knowing smile plastered on her face. At the sight of the woman, Lyra's wings went stiff and her knees buckled. She was much too nervous to speak with the woman. The Doctor noticed her anxiety and understood that the lady was of authority. He gave a soft smile and waited with his hands clasped behind his back. As expected, she scanned the Doctor, observing all his small movements until she was near enough to speak. "Who are you?" The Doctor smiled. This was the simplest question one could ask, and yet the answer was so much more complicated. Lying appeared as best option to the Doctor. He didn't want his name being thrown around in a potentially hostile environment. And yet he told Lyra, an act which he thought was a big mistake.

"John Smith." He held out his hand in greeting. The greeting was not returned. "Okay then." He cleared his throat. "I come from the planet Juvilne. I'm here to inspect the-"

"His name is 'The Doctor"" Lyra blurted out. This action took the Doctor off guard. His mouth was still held open; his expression was one of a dumbfounded man. He turned his body to face Lyra, his hands and fingers moved recklessly in front of his chest before his index finger was pointed at her face. He grumbled and then turned back to the woman, hands hastily clasped at his chest. He stretched them out.

"Alright, yes. I am the Doctor." A smile overcame him as an excellent thought struck. "I am a Doctor who works in one of Juvilne's hospitals." The Doctor reached into his pocket to remove a wallet. Flipping the cover, he smiled, mainly at himself for thinking of such a splendid plan. "See, I have a card." A large grin overtook his smile. The woman only smiled coldly as she inspected the card. Her cold gaze caused the Doctor to arch an eyebrow. His grin gradually faded.

"I am trained to not be fooled by psychic paper." Even her voice emitted a cold edge, like an icicle scrapping against frozen ground.

"Oh." A small pause occurred while the Doctor thought of his secondary plan. "Good, good! You passed the test." He patted her on the shoulder before placing his arm there. A chuckle escaped his mouth "Wouldn't want nurses to be tricked by hooligans." Wings then tickled the back of the Doctor, triggering a withdrawal response and plentiful giggles.

"Do not touch me. You have lied twice now. We do not tolerate lying." Feathers fluttered through space as white wings extended outward. "Not. At. All." A step was taken after every word.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N:_ Sorry for the long wait. Finals are finally done and I have as much free time as I need to write stories. In about two weeks, I am leaving for an overnight summer camp. During that time I will have no access to electronics. The camp lasts for 4 weeks, about a month.**

* * *

The Doctor stood his ground, smiling smugly at the woman in front of him.

"Please, don't be so cliché" He said. The distance between the two bodies was uncomfortable for The Doctor, so he took a large step away from the woman.

"Do not back away from me because you're scared." She hissed. "Retreating will not help." Her face stretched into a large grin. The Doctor was taken aback by her grim tone, still he stood his ground. His eyes stared at the woman, almost as a threat.

"This is a hospital, worst place on any planet might I add, and here you are, threating me." The Doctor began to slowly pace around her, a motion which received an annoyed glare from the woman. "Would you really attack me? Here, out of all circumstances? Hear me out, I may have lied twice, but I am awake. I assume that every other patient in this building is asleep, so why am I awake?" The woman's grin slowly faded as The Doctor explains their predicament. "Aah, you see we're also in a hospital. Dangerous equipment is all around us. Would you really risk destroying, or even ruining this building?" The Doctor stopped pacing and faced the woman.

"The walls cannot be damaged." She quickly explained. The Doctor scoffed at her response.

"Is that all you people say? Facts, no options from anyone here. Do you not think for yourselves? Do you not care?" The woman was silent as she reflected on the Doctor's words. "So easy to change your mind too. Is everything you do simply an act? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a robot." The color of the woman's face turned into a deep red as she was scolded by the Doctor. Lyra, who was standing against a wall during the scene, suddenly burst into tears and fell to the floor. The sound of crying quickly grabbed the Doctor's attention. Rushing over to Lyra, he knelt down and tried to comfort her.

"Ooh no Liar, don't cry now. Why are you crying?" His words were calm and quiet. He was frankly confused as to why Lyra would suddenly start sobbing. Thankfully, his confusion did not leak into his voice. He patted her on the back, and ruffled her hair while telling a small joke. After a while, The Doctor was shocked that none of his ideas worked, and that he still had a sobbing Lyra sitting next to him. His last resort was to try and hug her, which ended awkwardly for the Doctor but managed to entertain Lyra. The unknown woman stood over the both of them with a bored expression.

"Could we please stop this hugfest? We both have work to do." She pointed at Lyra while she carelessly retracted her wings. Lyra was still silently weeping as The Doctor stood from his position.

"What is your name?" He asked with a gentle smile.

"Do you need to know?"

"Well no, but I would prefer to not call you as 'that woman who looks likes Liar'"

"Would you stop calling her Liar? It is quite rude. Also, I do not look exactly like her."

"Well, you really do."

"I do not! My.. erm.." She paused her sentence as her eyes drifted off into space. Lyra gracefully laughed at the silence that filled the space where an answer should have gone.

"So you're not a robot!" The statement brought the woman back into reality.

"You really thought I was a robot?"

"Well, yes, but never mind that. I still need your name." The Doctor said. The woman irritably sighed.

"My name is Macias" She answered with a low tone. The Doctor's grin grew even larger.

"Well hello Macias! Nice too meet you. I would've preferred you didn't try to attack me, but that can be forgiven!" He held out his hand once again, this time he expected a response. When one wasn't given, he removed his hand and gave her a puzzled look.

"Just because you know my name does not mean we are friends." She walked over to Lyra, lowed herself, and grabbed her hand. Lyra felt her body become weightless as Macias dragged her up onto her feet. Macias faced the Doctor with a cold stare. "And you are still in trouble. You have lied twice, and you ran off with her."

"I didn't run off with her. I was simply looking for an exit, and she was helping me." He defended. The Doctor was now facing Macias with Lyra in between the both of them. Lyra scanned the situation she was in, and realized that she should quickly flee. She awkwardly withdrew her hand from Macias's grasp and ran off into another hallway, leaving a shocked Doctor and Macias.

"That woman is such as child sometimes!" Macias angrily stated.

"Oi! Don't you dare insult her! She's smart enough to know that I'm not normal, something which you're still struggling to grasp."

"I know you are not normal, you are more annoying than the rest of them!" She claimed. The Doctor could only groan at her response. He decided that the best method of escaping is to be clear with Macias.

"Listen. I am a time lord." Macias sneered at The Doctor. A small chuckle escaped her mouth.

"A time lord? They all died in the war."

"Really? Well how do you think they got trapped in the time bubble?" Macias went silent. "Actually, don't even try playing dumb. Lyra knows about the TARDIS."

"She does?" Macias asked with valid interest flowing through her tone. The Doctor quickly realized that he said something which was meant to be kept secret.

"Uhm, well yes. Judging by the fact you're not surprised that I have a TARDIS, more of why she knows I have one, I would say you know too. Why play dumb?"

"I do not have to answer to your questions." She quickly reached into her breast pocket to grab a small needle. Her other hands grasped the Doctor's wrist. He looked at her with surprise, but he had no time to react before she struck the needle into his arm. Along with the injection came intense pain. The Doctor collapsed to the floor, his hand still being held by Macias. "Don't worry; it will not hurt you too badly. You will fall into a deep sleep, like the rest of them." She cooed.

"Madwoman" he managed to cough out. Macias was immediately regretting her decision. Most patients exposed to the substance fall unconscious in the first few seconds. She released his hand.

"How are you not unconscious yet?" She asked. Another question entered her mind; how did he awake? The Doctor was quiet on the floor beneath her. Macias thought him unconscious until he clumsily stood to both his feet. He leaned himself against the wall.

"Time lord bodies." He quickly gasped out. "We fight any disease we're exposed to, even stronger if we hav-" He coughed as small golden energy released from his mouth.

"You are regenerating?"

"No, no, must've been excess energy from the TARDIS." He said almost hopefully. Standing upright on both feet, he cleared his throat. "Well then, I guess your poison is gone."

"How are you not dead?" She started at the man dumbfounded.

"Actually, I have no idea." He smiled. "Now really, I just want to get out of here and find my TARDIS. Do you know where it is? Can you bring me to her?" As much as the Doctor would love to understand the language the code is in, hospitals are the worst and that simple question can be answered in a different building.

"Follow me" Macias thought it best to let him leave. Although information about the time lord will be useful, the damage which can be done to the hospital because of him is a high risk.

* * *

"Here we are." Macias said. The Doctor looked beyond the two doors and observed the small town in front of them.

"You said you were bringing me to my TARDIS." A bitter tone was present in his voice.

"No, I only asked for you to follow me. The TARDIS stays with us. Now, try not to lie to the people of this town; they do not appreciate it."

"You can't even open the doors! Even if you could she wouldn't let you drive." He yelled, but Macias was already walking back into the hospital. "Hypocrites" he mumbled. "They're always lying while telling you not to." The Doctor decided that as long as he has access to the outside world, he might as well explore it.


End file.
